


Wings

by Malili_J



Series: 【Bandit/Doc】Wings [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: AO3的中文计数救不动了, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malili_J/pseuds/Malili_J
Summary: 翅膀AU，首发于Lofter。HE，已完结。就是带上了一点情节的垃圾甜文。





	1. Chapter 1

Dominic从小看到的世界与别人不太一样。

父亲有着一双老鹰般有力的棕红色翅膀，母亲有着小巧玲珑的跟百灵鸟一样轻快的翅膀。当他们生气的时候翅膀会猛然炸毛扇动起来，家庭野餐的时候大家的翅膀都变得蓬松轻快。当然，Dominic从未见过伤心时他们的样子，或许会痛苦的颤抖然后贴伏在背上吧？

他没有向父母询问，因为父母的翅膀轻而易举的就能穿过任何物品，比如说大厅的沙发，和他们身上穿着的衣服。

而他的不行。

他有着一双再普通不过的翅膀，羽色就跟教堂墙壁上画的壁画一样洁白，被阳光照到的时候会泛出一点金色的流光。他的翅膀在转身之间会撞到角落的花瓶，在顺便带上门的时候会夹到自己的羽毛（真的很痛）。随着自身的成长，他不得不开始学会控制自己的翅膀以避免被扣上“冒失鬼”的绰号。

衣服的问题让他困扰了许久。你知道这件东西在普通人眼里是不存在的，但你又确确实实体会到了它给你带来的不适感。也许在衣服的后背剪开两个口子是个不错的选择，但是又有哪个普通人会在自己的衣服上开两个不应该存在的洞？

于是他只能在童年时期一直忍受着这种不适感，直到他长大，身体不再生长，有了自己喜欢的衣服。他意识到要想避免这种令人不快的感觉，只能穿上自己喜欢的、或者经常穿的衣服。

 

 

他开始观察同学和行人。

在不上学、没有课外活动也没有太多作业的时候，Dominic会跑到Ku’damm*随便找一张椅子，去看人来人往。

大部分人的翅膀除了长度外都跟鸟类的相差无几——收起来的时候翼尖羽毛不会超过膝盖。男人们的翅膀大多是棕红色的、灰黑色的，间或一些黑的、白的条纹斑点，女生的翅膀则要小巧一些，穿着暴露的辣妹有着灼烧眼球的火红色，在傍晚的霓虹灯和霞光中雀跃旋转，低头疾走的白领OL长着黑红相间的飞羽，细长的高跟哒哒敲出急促的节奏。

黑白电视机里Erich Honecker*宣读着一份Dominic听不懂的决议，曾经像雄鹰一样的翅膀在黑白的雪花纹中耷拉着，与他高昂的语调形成了太过于鲜明的对比。

他的兄弟Cedrick每次听到Brother Louie*的旋律都会情不自禁的摇晃起来，但Dominic只会想起那一对歌手过度兴奋而向雉鸡一样扑腾的翅膀。

 

 

鉴于过往观察的经验，Dominic认为普通人的翅膀并不会对现实世界施加任何物理上的影响。

那么反向思维一下，现实世界也许并不会对他们的翅膀造成任何影响？

邻居家的小女儿Stefanie长着一双跟红嘴蓝鹊一样的宝石蓝的翅膀，他喜欢那一片看起来就很细腻柔软的飞羽。于是他尝试将她翅膀上的羽毛拔下来，在拥挤的滑梯顶端用快而隐蔽的力量将早已看准的羽毛一掐一拔——

然后那个女孩子因为惊吓和疼痛从滑梯上滚了下去，额头着地磕到了一块石头，留下了一条汩汩流血的伤口。

女孩父母提着Dominic杀到家里的时候都气炸了，说着Dominic用什么玩具对他们家女儿造成了钻心剜骨一样的疼痛。Dominic手里还攥着那根宝蓝色的羽毛，低着头一言不发，他的哥哥站在沙发后面默默看着。

然而Dominic既没有推搡她，也没有用任何利器对她造成任何伤害。

“他——他就是靠近了我，然后我突然疼得蜷起了身子从滑梯上滚了下去。”

这样的描述使得双方家长都尴尬起来，Stefanie的母亲会将宝贝女儿重新送入医院进行全面检查，而Dominic父亲则呵斥了自家小儿子的不谨慎。

结束后Dominic回房洗澡，Cedrick拉了张椅子坐在他床边等着他。

“Dominic，听着——”

他的哥哥一向如此，总会在他干了什么坏事后摆出一付兄长的面孔来教育他。

不过是比我早出生了一会儿。Dominic把被子往上扯了扯，让布料遮住了左耳，然后挪动自己的脖子让右耳听到的Cedrick的声音变得更小了一些。

“——总之不论如何，真的不要再干这些事情了。”

Dominic在被窝里支吾了一声，他不想去相信自己的兄弟。

Cedrick是一个没有翅膀的人。

 

 

尽管在Dominic眼里他的胞兄是如此的异于常人，Cedrick还是跟Dominic一起规规矩矩的完成了学业。甚至在学业修行的过程中，Brunsmeier兄弟的名声里哥哥的优秀乖巧反衬出了弟弟的叛逆不羁。

在升入中学的时候，Dominic已经厌倦了看那些平常人和他们的翅膀，他已经能够从翅膀中准确无误的获得一个人大部分的性格和情绪信息。同窗们痛恨Dominic的打火机电击恶作剧*和一针见血的毒舌，但也欣赏于他的体贴入微和善解人意。

“Dominic，谢谢你帮我。”

“没事，那个小婊子根本不爱你——她只是看中了你最近大增的零花钱而已。”

“……”

 

 

在实科中学就读的时候，Cedrick课余时间打工的公司邀请他在毕业后加入成为正式员工行列的一员。Dominic仍在为自己的未来发愁。

“所以，你打算去哪里？”Cedrick在一次课间问他。

“去参军。”那的确不是敷衍，他很好奇在这种军事化管理的地方会不会出现罕见的翅膀类型，只是他放不下自己的家人。

Cedrick若有所思，不再说话，直到上课铃响起。

 

 

当窗台上的那盆圣诞星*变得火红，叮叮当当的铃铛和翠绿的槲寄生被挂上所有能挂上的地方，Dominic盯着壁炉里的火焰猛然惊醒，他真的要去参军吗？还是跟哥哥一样去找一个单位，做一份普通的工作，过一辈子普通人过的生活？父母应该不会允许自己去这么危险的地方吧？

“我跟Dominic都决定去参军。”面对父亲的提问，Cedrick比弟弟作出了更快的回答。Dominic的蛋酒刚刚入口，差点喷出来。

“你不是有一份工作的邀约吗？”母亲笑着瞥了Dominic一眼，“不过怎样都好，我跟你父亲都支持你们的决定。”

何其有幸他降生于这个世界。

 

 

Dominic早已料到会是这种情况。入伍的第一年是接连不断的体能测试、培训，然后是总结，又是培训，不过是枪械培训。还有各种报告，战损报告，日常报告，周常报告。他跟Cedrick在繁忙的训练之余还要完成自己的那部分文书工作，有时候甚至是小队某次任务的集体文书汇报。

“后悔吗？”在录入室里Cedrick一边敲击着键盘一边问到。

“没有。还挺有趣的。”Dominic摸出他在午餐时间里带出来的一片火腿，给自己兄弟分了一半。他的白色翅膀此刻完全放松着，翼尖羽毛沾上了一点水泥地的灰。

“录入室不准吃东西的。”有着跟自己相同面孔的人笑了笑，但也接过了这半片火腿。

“管他呢。”Dominic叼着半片火腿，把手往自己的裤子上擦了几下，然后开始不痛不痒的按起键盘来。事实上，在繁重的机能训练后一点文书工作能平复他还在沸腾的血液，说不定还能逃过更多的训练。

双胞胎同时进入新兵连的时候的确让很多人感到为难，他们相同的脸型、发色与身高一度让教官点错名字。但其实仔细看的话还是能从他们的眼神和形态中看出区别:大的那位Brumsmeier眼里是完全的坚定不拔，跟人说话的时候彬彬有礼，语气柔和平稳，像是夏季夜里多瑙河畔吹来的风，温暖湿润，带着太阳赐给大地的一点余温;而小的那位呢，他在跟你说话的时候眼睛总会飘到不知道什么地方去，闲聊的时候会流里流气的站着，语气里不知为何总带着一点轻飘飘的感觉，但他说话的内容你又不得不听，因为他说的都是对的。

Dominic扭了扭因为训练而感到有些酸痛的胳膊肩膀，翅膀羽毛相互摩擦的沙沙声让他的心又稳了一点。也许是自己体质特殊的原因，同样在高强度的训练下他有着比别人更快速的修复能力，虽然比不上美国队长那种肉眼可见的速度，但相比普通人伤筋动骨一百天的修复长度，他确实也算快了。

军营里似乎也并没有什么太过特别的人，他们的训练长官长着一双——的翅膀，羽翼跟他的肱二头肌一样粗壮，讲起话来震天动地，听口音好像是来自圣奥古斯丁。

子弹上膛，拉开保险，瞄准，扣下扳机，击发撞针，好像也就是那么回事。Dominic觉得有些无聊了，直到赤军旅首领被逮捕的消息传了过来，直到那个恐怖组织要将他们的首领救出来。街头巡逻的密度被加大，上司安排任务时不再吊儿郎当垂挂着的双翼，被要求时刻进入备战状态的命令。一切都让Dominic紧张起来。

“好运，Dominic。”这是他的兄弟在每天巡逻开始前都会对他说。

他跟另一名搭档负责新克尔恩的一个街区，这个街区人不算多，也并非是什么繁华地带，分到这个街区也可以算是分到了比较简单的任务了。只不过，更偏僻的街道，往往会藏着更多见不得人的东西。

比如说，马克思广场那里蜷缩着的那个乞丐，身形佝偻窝在墙角，每周三和周五都会带着毒品来贩卖，只要他出现，这里吸毒的人便会急剧上升——有些人表面与正常人无异，但瘦骨嶙峋、几乎要掉光毛的翅膀昭示着他们的心灵早已饱受着生活和毒品的侵蚀。

他不打算管这事儿，人人为了赤军旅的反扑而紧张不已，为这点小事分心很不值当。然后在某一个周三的下午，那个乞丐不见了，而那些瘾君子也没有出现。

“今天是周三吗？”Dominic侧头去问搭档，他以为自己记错日期了。

“对的。”搭档掐着指头算了一下，给出了肯定的答复。

事情有些不对，他决定向上级汇报。

上级在办公桌后上下打量了他好几眼，最后开口:“明天那里会取消巡逻。”

“什么…”

“我们收到线人情报，明天赤军旅成员会在马克思广场集合，然后前往政府办公大楼进行恐怖袭击。”上级又看了他好几眼，抄起桌上的纸笔“Brunsmeier，既然你发现了，平时成绩也还算不错，这一次行动你也去参加吧，具体细节会由行动小组组长发给你。”

没有了领头人物的恐怖组织不过是一群怒火攻心的二愣子，毫无军事素养不会掩饰自己行动踪迹的恐怖分子被高处的狙击手轻易发现，大部队紧随其后破门而入将其全部抓获。

Dominic盯着那名在行动中被击毙的赤军旅成员的后背，那里本应该有着一双因为不正常的兴奋而抖动的火红色翅膀，在子弹穿过他头颅的那一刻他的羽翼随着血液和脑浆飞散消失在空中。这感觉不对，他无可抑制的想到了自己的兄弟。

 

 

1998年8月20日，赤军旅自行解散。

长期的服役和优异的行动质量让兄弟俩晋升至更高的位置，也拥有了更宽松的时间去做自己更喜欢的事情和想更多有关于各自的问题。

Dominic决定继续服役下去，直到自己拿到政府的救济金，或者能拿到退休金也不错，按照现在的局势来看后者可能性比较大。

而Cedrick则做了一个浪漫的决定:“什么时候我能遇上心爱的姑娘，我就为了她而退伍。”

“你在说隔壁连的那个姑娘么，叫Maria？”彼时Dominic正在物理实验室捣鼓着电瓶和电线，许久没有接触过电路图让他开始有点生疏了。

“不是，以及是Martina，你又记错别人的名字了。”Cedrick递过电工胶带，Dominic接过，将胶带缠好。

“好了，你要试一下吗？”鳄嘴钳在Dominic手里捏得咔咔作响，“记得先夹好了再开开关，不然会短路。”

没等兄弟回答，Dominic将两个鳄嘴钳夹在了实验桌上并以迅雷不及掩耳之势打开了开关。一阵蓝光带着噼啪声闪过，电箱散发出的焦味无言的诉说着对主人的不赞同。

“…我猜是电容炸了。”Dominic干巴巴的说着。

“…实验桌的电阻太大了，你下次还是试试别的吧。”Cedrick用一根手指快速的关闭了电箱开关，打开了排风扇将焦味排出去。

 

 

他从未想过会真的伤害到Cedrick，尽管在他眼里是多么的与众不同。

他不知道是哪一步出了错，是电阻的计算错误？还是某一条电线的短路？

他听到门外的倒地声时一脚踢飞了电箱冲了出去，然而一切都晚了。

Cedrick被抢救了回来，而Dominic以故意伤害罪被判四个月有期徒刑。

在被拘留的那一晚，Dominic惊觉后背长出了一双全新的翅膀——它安静的蛰伏在洁白羽翼下，深不可见的漆黑在昏暗的白炽灯光下泛出一抹冷艳的蓝色。

——那才是属于他的翅膀。

 

 

出狱后，他的上级将他带到了斯泰因梅茨*面前，告诉他要想继续干下去就要接受这次任务。

“我想先去见一见Cedrick。”他提出了这个要求。

Cedrick已经醒来，但左手的灼烧痕迹昭示着他曾经经历过什么。Dominic到来时他正在无所事事的看着一本杂志，被病房门口冲进来的黑影抱住。

“…Dominic？你的胡子多久没剃了？”他诧异地放下了杂志，然后小小的回抱了下他。

“…我坐牢了。”

“他们告诉我了。”

“他们要我去做卧底。”

“我觉得你还是答应比较好。放开我我要窒息了。”Dominic只好将环在他身上的手臂和翅膀松开，他有一点被Cedrick语气里的冷静吓到了。

病房里陷入了沉默。

“我想了很久。”Cedrick开口，“你从小就跟别人不太一样，看起来像是有了心灵感应一类的超能力。尽管你是个小混蛋，但我决定还是原谅你。”

Dominic眨眨眼，突然感觉眼睛有点酸涩。

见Dominic不说话，他接着说了下去“那你是想接着在这干呢，还是去找个职业谋生？。”

“你呢？”Dominic揉了揉眼睛，让眼眶附近的肌肉不要那么紧张。

“我？我接受完检查，重新接受体能测试就能上岗了。去吧。”Cedrick并不想告诉他更残酷的事实。

 

 

斯泰因梅茨将他的毕生所学教授给了30名从各小队挑选出来的精英，此前他们从未参加过任何有关于黑帮的任何任务。

他的履历没有变化，除了在“因故意伤害罪被判四个月监禁”后接上了“已被BGS除名”。

他的枪支和警徽警服被收走，走进了科隆的一家披萨店开始了自己的卧底生涯。他凭借着自己的能力，按照局里的要求在半年内踢掉了原主，收服了他原来的那些手下，成为了这个街区最大的的毒品贩卖商。

 

 

成为一个徘徊在黑道世界和普通世界之间的人让他力不从心。在大量的信息噪音里过滤出自己想要的东西十分艰难。你难以从一个精神亢奋的人身上判断他说的话是真是假，也许只是一次无意的泄密，也许是为了充大头一时脱口而出，更有可能只是药物和酒精共同造就出的谎言。走得越深就有越多的人盯着他，一周一次的上级联系很快被迫改成了一个月一次。

在他第二十六次来到安全屋交换情报时，坐在他对面的接头人变成了两个。

“即日起你调任GSG9第四突面部队支援小组，未来的情报交接工作不再由我负责。”见了他二十六次的接头人起身，清走桌面上自己的那份文件，朝他点点头，开门离去。Dominic很喜欢他亚麻色的头发跟米色的翅膀。

新来的接头人很负责，尽职尽责地告诉他不用为培训担心，因为短期内队里并不需要其他人员补充。

他也套出了Cedrick早已不在BGS服役的消息。

卧底期间他从未想过回家，也不敢去想，现在的家中又是怎样的一付光景。

又一次的酒吧斗殴，不过打架双方不再是乱七八糟的酒客，而是那群狗娘养的黑帮成员和GSG9反恐精英们。Dominic躺在地上，双手传来密密麻麻的痛感，腰侧不知是谁捅了他一刀，然后他一枪崩掉了他的头。他感觉自己在这一役中把这几年所有的不知道是怨气还是怒气都发泄了出去。


	2. Chapter 2

他在出院后拒绝了来迟了五年的休假，接受了上级将他安排进彩虹小队的命令。

来到美国的第二天，Dominic被直升机从基地带走了。

“第一次出任务？”飞机上的那个墨镜寸头有着非洲灰鹦鹉一样的翅膀，上下打量着他。

“不，但没有人给我交代任务细节。”Dominic不想跟他说话，但出于礼貌还是回应了他。

“Glaz？”墨镜男把目光投向了直升机后排，阴影里坐着一个俄罗斯人，身边放着一把被迷彩防水布包裹着的狙击步枪。

“Jäger没有联系你吗？我叮嘱过他的。”绿色油彩里藏着的那双眼睛看着他，又转回墨镜男身上。

“你居然指望那个家伙…紧急任务，是旅游大巴劫持事件。”墨镜男把军用手机递给他，里面是现场的详细资料。

“那我要做什么？”Dominic浏览了一下资料，跟着他们下了直升机。

“我稍后会负责谈判工作，你跟Glaz占领两个制高点。狙击会吗？”墨镜男收起手机跟现场开始确认情况。

“会用HK。”摸狙击枪好像是很久远以前的事情了，这种事情一般不会轮到他的头上。

“那可能要委屈你一下了。”墨镜男把一个黑袋扔给他，拉开黑色的布袋，里头是一整套MK11的可拆卸组成部件，还有一组便携两脚架和托腮片。

 

谈判僵持不下，耳机里除了后勤的通报和墨镜男与劫持者的谈话外再无其它声响。

Dominic盯着目镜里劫持者的面孔和翅膀，他有点焦躁不安，羽翼跟地面摩擦发出沙沙声响，这种任由事情发展而无法横加干预的感觉让他感到不习惯。

“耐心。”Glaz带着小卷舌音的语调传了过来。“等待命令。”

随着条件再一次的提出与交涉，劫持者的羽翼以一种极度缓慢的速度立了起来，Dominic认得出来，这是当年他跟地狱天使分部主管接触时经常看见的情形。走投无路后的极端愤怒，经常会带来血腥的后果。

“他要撕票了。”Dominic调整了肩膀的位置，子弹上膛，扳机预扣，撞针蓄势待发。

“…我们这次汇报后会带来最后的答复。”墨镜男缓缓倒退，回到了警车上。

“谈判破解，准备攻坚。一切按照行动计划进行。”他拿出了一个头盔给自己带上，“狙击小队注意，等待所有目标到点。”

“3。”八名劫持者对上八名狙击手，此刻他们的头颅都暴露在了目镜的准心之下。

“2。”Dominic收紧了肩膀，听说MK11的后座力比较大。

“1。”沉闷的狙击枪声重叠在了一个点上，八名劫持者应声倒下。

在确认劫持者全部击毙后，警方开始将人质疏散至安全地带。

“干的不错。”Glaz拍拍他的肩膀，力气大得他差点膝盖一软跪在地上。警方的夜间照明让Glaz的油彩看起来更恐怖了。

“六号说得没错，你不是那种技术型的人。”墨镜男的声音从耳机里传来，“你有学过微表情吗？还是犯罪心理学？情报学？”

Dominic正想开口，热浪和冲击波猛然将他推倒在地，地面的震颤让他用手臂护住了头部，耳内的轰鸣久久没有平息。

见特么的鬼。

 

Dominic拖着大大小小的伤口和一身的酸痛推开医务室的大门，门缝里泄出来的光让适应了黑暗的眼睛眯了起来。

那辆旅游巴士上面装的确是遥控炸药，但劫持者在意识到谈判失败后鱼死网破的开启了定时模式。在场的八位狙击手和一众特警居然没有一个人看见他的小动作，这让墨镜男恼火不已。

但幸好大部分人都已经撤出到安全地带，受伤最重的反而是Dominic自己，两人当时距离大巴最近，而他的站位帮Glaz挡下了大部分抛射物。他简直能看到墨镜男在那黑色眼镜后抛过来的同情眼神。而Glaz默默帮他清掉头发和衣服里的碎渣，然后跟他说我欠你一顿酒。

他隐约记得俄罗斯人都特别喜爱高纯度烈酒，为了自己的肝这顿酒还是不要喝的好。

“就等你了，先过来坐着等一下。”房间里传出一个声音，然后是金属器械落入铁盘的叮当声响。

“好的。”Dominic低着头避开医生背后的光，坐到了一张椅子上。房间里的消毒水味与自己身上的血腥味融在了一起让他有点昏昏欲睡。

他低声咕哝着刺眼，对面那个医生把头转了过来。

医生拿着托盘走了过来，开始查看他的伤势。

“额头有一处，大部分在左手。我不想吐，也没有头晕。”Dominic只想快点休息，认识队友什么的还是明天再说吧。

“好。”

Dominic用右手将刘海往上一翻松松按着，医生示意他转个方向好观察创口，然后拿着药水和棉签给他清理伤口。

是棕色的瞳孔。Dominic眯着眼睛看向医生的脸，他的脸大部分被口罩遮住，额角沾上了一点不知道是谁的血迹。口罩遮挡了大部分医生的气息，但是仍有热度辐射在他的脸上。

“你知道吗，”医生用镊子从托盘里捻起一片半透明薄膜，然后小心翼翼的敷上被清洗干净的伤口，“每个人其实都有些自己看不见的东西？”

Dominic混沌的大脑一时间还没意识到发生了什么，他喉咙里发出敷衍的轻哼。

然后，话语的语义被大脑解析出来，他慢慢瞪大了眼睛。

无论按什么理，或者什么理都不按来讲，他都不应该带有任何幻想的，但心中被燃起的一点火星促使他的脑子开始活络起来。

“…所以说？”盯着对面人的那双发亮的翅膀，Dominic开始在这昏沉的午夜清醒过来。

“所以，容我冒犯。”医生放下镊子，裹着橡胶白手套的右手越过他的肩膀作势要抓住他的翅膀，Dominic在他的指尖快要触摸到的时候闪避开来。

“果然。”医生收回手，把旁边的滚轮椅子拉了过来。

“你是怎么发现的？”Dominic开始回想自己刚刚都做了什么。

“你进来的时候，下意识的收紧了自己的翅膀来躲开门框，一般人不会这么做。”医生让他抬起左手，弯腰处理着最严重的那一个伤口，消毒药水淋上去的时候带着一股刺痛，发出了沸腾的滋啦声，“最重要的是，你的两双翅膀太耀眼了，换作别人也会有这种想法的。”尽管带着口罩，Dominic仍能从他弯曲起来的下眼睑和细细的鱼尾纹脑补出一个微笑。

“你的翅膀，会发光。”Dominic指了一下那双快要伸到他眼皮子底下的翅膀，它有着物理意义上的“耀眼”。尽管他的主人有意收敛了起来，但仍然有星星点点的光和体温的热度隔着空气传了过来。

“是的。”那双翅膀不安的动了一下，“如果感到不适我可以把他尽量收起来。”

“没有。”Dominic将目光投向窗外的夜色，然后顺从的转动手臂让医生清洗伤口。

“Jäger没有把资料给你吗？”

“没有人给我资料，我就这么过来了。”他有点不自在的抖了抖羽翼，平时都是自己清理伤口，自然也没有人跟他这么聊过天。

“…Jäger隶属于GSG9部队，不过听说他是从空军调过去的。”

“我有一段时间没在GSG9。”

“…嗯。”医生沉默了，全小队成员都看过Dominic的档案，他在表决上选择了同意此人入队。

“好了，伤口尽量别沾水，假如发烧了的话请记得过来打一针破伤风。”医生脱下橡胶手套扔入垃圾桶，很高兴处理完了今天的最后一个伤患。

Dominic晃晃悠悠的站起来，他现在又开始感到困意要盖过他的理智了。“Dominic Brumsmeier，请叫我Dominic。”

“Gustave Kateb，随意你怎么叫都可以。”他扶了一把Dominic，摆摆手让他离开了医务室。

 

Dominic的房门在凌晨五点被敲响。

尽管离他平时起床的点还有点距离，但他还是起床打开了房门。

门后面一个穿着皱巴巴灰色T恤的男人往他怀里塞了一叠纸，操着一口低地法兰克口音告诉他今天开始进入观察期。

“我觉得你需要去睡一觉。”Dominic看着来人快要睁不开的眼睛，暗自揣测这位就是Jäger了。

“没错。抱歉在这个点打扰你，”来人使劲眨了眨酸涩的眼睛，“我刚从阅览室出来，怕自己睡过头所以现在就给你了。”

这人不用遵守作息纪律的吗？

Dominic把仅有的一点睡意驱出脑袋，决定先把资料过一遍，然后去操场多跑几圈，再冲个澡，把基地好好逛一遍。

午间他碰到了Monika，她很高兴队伍里又新添了一名自己的同胞。

“你的电击器，有问题的话可以问我，或者Marius和Shuhrat。”她嚼着一片全麦吐司，“虽然Shuhrat很凶而且现在不在基地。”

他就射击训练室、实验室和电子阅览室的情况进行了询问，得到的答复是“随便用”“没问题”和“你权限还不够”。在最后一个的问题的答案上，她稳定服帖的明黄色翅膀扇了一下。

“好的。”Dominic眨了眨眼睛。

 

Dominic走进医务室，不意外的发现Gustave坐在那里。

“你好？”Gustave放下了手中的柳叶刀期刊*，打量着这位午后的访客。“你伤口感染了？”

“我看起来像那种不会照顾自己伤口的人？”Dominic掩上门。

“你也不像是那种没事就来找医生的人。”

“…我来不是为了找医生，我就是想找个人聊聊天。”Dominic被呛得无言以对。

“嗯，你说我听。”医生把手上的期刊合了起来，然后把Dominic盯得没了说话的兴致。Dominic一头倒在医务室的床上，羽翼耷拉出床沿也毫不在乎。

医生也懒得管他，重新拾起之前的阅读。

Dominic仰面盯着被阳光染上暖黄色的天花板，承重梁跟天花板交界的地方结了一点蜘蛛网，随着时间的流逝已经失去了它黏着各种小虫子的功能，时不时被气流拂过。

他把视线放到办公桌后的医生上，卸下了口罩的Gustave鼻梁上架着一副眼镜，低垂着眼帘在阅读书上的文字。黑色的头发被整齐梳到脑后，一缕不听话的碎发垂至光洁的额前点缀了他的双眼，鬓角的发丝隐约有些发白。羽翼的光随着呼吸起伏稳定的明灭着，跟匍匐在地面上的慵懒阳光一样让人昏昏欲睡。

眼球根部的酸涩感他意识到自己这个样子很像在翻白眼，又把视线投到了身侧的瓶瓶罐罐上。碘酒，酒精，双氧水，被打上资产编号的椅子，铁架矮桌。萦绕在鼻尖的消毒水味和清洗干净的床单味，还有阳光在空气中欢呼雀跃的味道。

他闭上眼睛，头脑在这一刻放空，什么都没有，又被身边所有的物件感知塞满。

Gustave看向床上的那条德国咸鱼，忖度起来。

 

Dominic总会在午后敲响医务室的门，而Gustave从不拒绝他的到来。偶尔有病患进来换药，Dominic也会很知趣的走远或者离开。

Dominic也想过去找Marius，或者那个美国人Jack，而前者神龙见首不见尾，后者总是会不懂得什么叫做合适的安静，试图给他灌输各种情报学或者生理心理学的知识。

两人偶尔也会有意味不明的对话。

“你有试过自己从二楼跳下来只为了试试能不能飞起来吗？”Gustave在写着什么东西，笔尖在纸上沙沙划动。

“不。”Dominic躺在床上闭目养神。

“那真是有些可惜，我还想跟你交流下心得的。”

Dominic：“…”

偶尔也会有奇怪的提议。

“你想去射击靶场试试吗？”

“我上午刚去了。”

“不，我是说去试试GIGN的训练，我拿着左轮对你开一枪。”

“那个训练原来是真的？不，这不是重点，你要赶我出去就直说。”Dominic震惊。

“是真的，没有赶你出去的意思，Rook的陶瓷防护板很结实的，我保证不打板子以外的位置。”

“你真的不知道左轮的冲击力有多大。”

“我知道，我被Emma打到肋骨下面了，淤青了好久。”

Dominic辨别了一下人名，然后面无表情作少女捂胸口状以表示十二万分的震惊，把Gustave逗笑了。

打屁归打屁，但Dominic还是很享受医务室里的陪伴。这样很好，Gustave不去过问Dominic的工作情况，Dominic也不去打扰Gustave的工作。他有打扰到医生的工作吗？

 

某日在应付了突然出现在实验室吵闹的Marius、暴躁的Shuhrat和少言的Mark三人对电击器的改进建议后，Dominic敲开了医务室的门。彼时医生正在安静的整理柜子里的药剂，瓶瓶罐罐不时发出叮当的擦碰声响。

“希望我的行为没有太过影响你。”Dominic坐在床上，视线落在医生被白色布料覆盖的腰身上，白大褂过于轻薄的布料下能看到Gustave今天穿了什么。医生不傻，他会知道他在指什么。

医生动作着的手顿了一顿，思考了一下。

“不会，如果有的话我会直接轰你出去的。”

他们两个都笑了起来。

“看好家，爸爸今天要外出。”他接住了医生扔过来的一小串钥匙，“出去的时候记得锁门。”

医务室里只剩下他了。

下一刻，他被Gustave摇醒了。

“我从未见过你睡这么久。”他环抱双臂，用不赞同的眼神看着他。

“几点了？”他眨眨眼，看到墙上时钟的指针已经快要慢吞吞的走到9了。

“久到你错过了晚饭。”Gustave从抽屉里摸出了一包意大利面。“而刚好我也错过了。”

医生做的番茄肉酱意面不算差劲，但单身汉做出来的任何食品都带了一点油腻腻的感觉，幸有Dominic私藏的德国清啤酒救场，连Gustave这种号称从不喝酒的人居然也小酌了一些。他们从柏林聊到了巴黎，Dominic把自家兄弟间的糗事拿来下酒，而Gustave也愿意讲讲他大学学生会的乌龙。

Dominic戳着碗里仅剩的一点意面，他觉得今晚的自己在酒精的作用下已经讲太多话了。“你相信你自己吗？我是说，我在卧底的时候见过不少自甘堕落的人。他们在明面上都有着光鲜亮丽的职业。有时候我觉得把世界就这么交在几个人手里真的是太危险了。”

“你会站出来接下这个烂摊子世界么？”

“不会，我知道自己没有办法承受那么大的权利。”

“那么总得有人站出来，这是世界的运行法则。说起来可能有点傻，但我还是很希望有些事情能掌控在自己手里的。”Gustave看着远处天际的一线明亮，那是城市繁荣的标志。

“有些事命中注定。”是抬杠的语句，但黑白两双羽翼微微摆动，表露了主人的好心情。

“那也不是放弃的理由。”

Dominic抓起清啤酒啜了两口，若有所思。

他用啤酒罐子敲了敲Gustave的玻璃杯。

“不客气。”Gustave回以微笑。

接下来是舒适的沉默和远处草堆里蟋蟀的叫声。

 

Gustave笔尖轻点纸张，思考着将要下笔的词措。

六号例行将新人观察期评估报告交给了他，前几栏已经填上了其他人的评估意见，“对人情绪感知灵敏，建议将其送至情报小组。”

Gustave明白Dominic的“对人情绪感知灵敏”是利用了翅膀的动作来判断并加以针对性的行动，某种意义上翅膀代表了一个人的心理状态。他自己也曾尝试过，最后因败于无人能理解的愧疚感而放弃。

依靠观察翅膀来判断Dominic的心理状态肯定行不通，他自己本身就是个中好手，掩盖这些小动作简直是轻而易举;而Gustave自身浅薄的心理学知识又无法作出更详细的结论。Dominic长了两双截然相反的羽翼让他看不透，但或许他能解析出Dominic为何要长期待在医疗室里。

GSG9四人中，他年龄偏大，又曾长期脱离警队进行卧底工作，聊到GSG9内部的事情时他也无从谈起，更不用说与彩虹小队里其他的成员交流。假如在初次见面的时候Gustave没有先表露自己的身份而是任由Dominic独自猜测，也许他们之间的关系会远不如现在那般轻松。

他庆幸自己作了正确的选择，交上了一个有点阴郁但心地并不算坏的朋友。

也许可能不止是朋友。

 

“早上好。”他刚坐下准备开始吃早饭，另一个人就坐在了他对面，“谢谢你的评估报告。”

时隔两个月后Gustave回到美国的训练基地，在提交了Dominic 的观察期评估报告后他因为法国国内局势紧张而被召回国内，而Dominic也正式开始了常规性训练和磨合训练。

Gustave眨眨眼，开始回想他写了什么。“只是我的本分工作。”

“他们居然想把我安排做行政，谁出的馊主意。”

“你以前处理文件的速度的确让人刮目相看。”

Dominic想起以前在电子阅读室疯狂打字的时光，那个时候的行为如今看起来就像是分分钟可以被欺负的标准新兵。他愤然切下一块培根塞进自己嘴里：“我恨官僚主义。”

“那可真是巧了。”医生握着咖啡杯啜了一口，“我们又多了一个共同的爱好。”

 

一个小时后他们在豪宅碰面了。*

“我以为你不太喜欢这种演练。”Dominic不知道蹲在哪个角落。

“Julien临时有点事没来，我就过来顶替一下他。”Gustave握着MP5，在二楼窗口看着Jordan跟Mike一路小跑出自己的视野。

此刻被Emma留在基地请教各类枪械问题的Julien打了个喷嚏。天凉了，Julien摆手拒绝了Emma递过来的纸巾，心里想着。

他第一次看见电击器用于实训，电机运转的声音在耳边嗡嗡响动，不知道是谁的小车撞上了带电铁丝网，一道电弧闪过，小车的运行指示灯熄灭了。

半分钟后Gustave听到了电弧的噼啪声和Jordan的痛呼，然后窗外传来了416的枪声。

“为什么你们还是这么喜欢从这里进门。这位置我都快要打腻了。”Dominic说道，隐约能听到那边换弹匣的声音和Jordan的咒骂。

“我觉得在这个问题上我更有发言权。”Miles低声说着，引得频道里的一阵发笑。

 

这场不太正经严肃相互放水的实训互有胜负，但大家也不是很在意。

“Marius呢？怎么没有把他拉上？”Gustave好奇。

“上次Dominic把他的ADS电掉之后就没见过了，听说他在研发绝缘版本。”Monika摇了摇头，“他俩吵了一架，最后Dominic把他的拦截弹头全部藏起来了。”

“哈哈干得好Dominic，希望你下次把Mark的干扰器也电掉。”Jordan整理着他叮当作响的布袋子。

“我尽力。”Dominic看了眼Mark，后者依然是一付冷漠脸，但他的翅膀表明他根本就不在意这事。

“今天要老地方吗？”不知是谁问了一句，得到了大家的附议。

“老地方是什么？”Dominic凑近他，身上还带着一点洗完澡后的潮气。

“附近的一家汉堡店。他们没有带你去吗？”

“很明显没有。”Dominic耸了耸肩。

然后他俩慢吞吞的走在队伍后面，趁着取餐时的一阵混乱溜了出门。

“你居然没有点东西。”Dominic一手握着纸袋，一手拿着可乐纸杯。

“我一直不待见这家店。不过你有薯条吗？”

Dominic把纸袋递过去让医生自己找，Gustave摸出一根薯条。

他们沿着小路慢慢走回基地。华灯初上，昏黄的街灯被点亮，引来了小小的飞虫。Dominic今天还是穿着往常的那一件连帽衫，黄色的装饰线条会被偶尔路过的汽车点亮。两双羽翼因为一天的劳累略显放松，没有了往日的警惕。

“少吃垃圾食品。”

“非常具有说服力的发言，Doc，放下我的晚餐再试一次。”他就着Gustave现在的姿势从纸袋里也摸出了薯条。

“少吃，没说不可以吃。”Gustave摸出了汉堡，把他递过去，“你吃了他们家的汉堡，会后悔终身的。”

“听起来有人在这方面与大众口味有所不同。”

“嗯哼。”Gustave等着他。

Dominic咬下第一口，随后被汉堡里夹的黄瓜酸得皱起了眉头。

“…噢。”

“是不是被酸黄瓜震到了？”

“跟Bosak们的震撼弹有得一比，我都要看不清前面的路了。”

尽管如此Dominic还是老老实实吃完了。

“看起来你过得不错。”一阵沉默后Gustave开口，他踢开挡在路上的一颗小石子，Dominic看着它骨碌碌滚远了。

“嗯。都很好，但我有点想回GSG9了。”

“下次来法国吧。”

“好啊，下次实训。”

 

“你究竟有没有说？！”回到基地后Emma和Monika追着Dominic。

“说什么？”Dominic莫名其妙的看着他们。

“你一整个观察期都在Doc的医疗室，他回国之后全小队都看得到你失魂落魄天天加训，你们两个究竟是怎么回事！”Monika跺着脚跟着他穿过大厅。

“我就说了他们两个都是大傻蛋！我还专门把Julien支开了！”Emma翻了个白眼。

“嘿等等，是你把Julien叫走的。”Dominic试图支开话题好分散他们的注意力，“我要去告诉Gustave。”

“够胆你就讲。”Monika挥了挥拳头，“听着，你要么去跟他坦白，要么就收一收你的求偶行为。我们看着很难受好吗！”

Dominic闻言缩了缩脖子，举起双臂以示投降。


	3. Chapter 3

去往法国工作的机会来得很快。Dominic跟Jack收到了六号的指示。

在飞机上Dominic思考着已有的情报。报告上语焉不详的“中东恐怖组织”和法国国内外境况概述让他皱起了眉头。

“头脑风暴时间。”Jack如是说。

几天后Dominic在办公室闷得不行，扔下了笔决意出去走走。

 

GIGN总部的射击训练场跟其他地方的没有什么区别，杂草丛生的远处插着圆心靶子，火药的味道和枪支迸发的回音让Dominic烦躁的情绪冷静了下来。他不意外的看到了Gilles在带着几个新兵做训练，意外的是他看见了Gustave。Gustave穿着战斗服，他刚刚摘下头盔和面罩，平日梳得整齐的头发有点凌乱，翅膀收紧在身侧，站在Gilles旁边听着他训练新兵。

然后他转头，看到了站在门口的Dominic，他对着Dominic微微颔首，然后便转过头去不再看他。

看着桌面上几支摆放整齐的左轮，Dominic隐约明白自己将要看见什么了。是决斗*。

Gustave站到靶子前面，正对着Gilles黑洞洞的枪口，Dominic握紧了拳头，发现手心渗出了汗水。

当然不会有事，两名教官示范过后就是新进们的时间，Gustave在那里只是因为以防万一。他走过去，站在Gustave旁边。

“有什么进展吗？”Gustave微微侧头，视线依然定在新进身上。

“没有。”站在枪口下的新进在Gilles抬起枪口的时候肩膀瑟缩了一下，翅膀止不住的颤抖。

新兵们的几轮射击过后Gustave掂着一把左轮，“德国人，要试试吗？”

“好啊，法国人。”Dominic昂起头，而后靠近他低声说道，“可不要射中我的翅膀了，会很疼的。”

 

看着别人做是一回事，自己亲自上场又是另一回事了。

Dominic站在二十米开外，除了一件防弹衣以外没有穿任何防护设备。

他看到对面的Gustave抬起枪瞄准后又放下，最后忍无可忍地拿起对讲机。“收起来，我对我的枪法没那么自信。”

Dominic两双羽翼松松垮垮的半张着，听到对讲机的声音后又老实收了回去。“尽管来，医生。”

看着黑洞洞的枪口，一种说不清道不明的情绪开始在他心里滋长着，像藤蔓一样将他的心脏收紧。看着平时温和的大天使拉斐尔拿着枪对着自己，就像是窥探到了他不应该看见的东西。这让他心里某个地方沸腾起来，忍不住牵起一边的嘴角。

第一枪很快，他听到子弹在左耳边破风而过。

Gilles在那边对着医生说了什么，医生点了点头。第二枪他没有听到身边有东西高速飞过的声音。

“别放水啊医生。”Dominic将对讲机抛到草丛里。

最后一枪过了许久才响起，红色的瞄准激光扫过他的右眼，子弹从他的右脸颊边堪堪擦过，他摸了一下。先是微微的痒，然后是一点可以忽略不计的刺痛。他拾起对讲机往回走，努力不让旁边的新进们看到伤口。

Gilles拍了拍他的肩膀称赞他做得不错，Gustave则是一瞬不瞬地看着他。

Dominic终于想起了正事，“Doc，下班后…”他看了看后面的钟，“等下有没有空？”

“有，怎么了？”

“我需要找个人去第八区和第九区的交界看看。”

那里是巴黎龙蛇混杂之地，Gustave明白他要干什么了。“要带上Jack吗？”

“他估计还在理线索，一时半会抽不出身。”Dominic侧身将右脸藏在他们看不见的地方，他感觉有血开始慢慢渗出来了。

“好的，等下见。”Gustave低着头收拾枪械，没有留意到他异常的举动。

“你居然向他提出决斗的邀请，真是疯了。”Gilles用法语低声说道。

 

越来越早降临的夜幕和日渐冰冷的夜风暗示着巴黎即将踏入冬季，Dominic看着窗外香榭丽舍大道的流光。欧洲的秋冬季是旅游淡季，但仍然有不少外国人流连于此。

Gustave从后视镜看向他，车流的亮光照亮了Dominic的脸，颧骨上的伤口仍结有一点血痂。

“为什么今天被打到的时候不告诉我。”Gustave打了个右转灯，踩下油门随着车流前进。

Dominic摸上自己的脸，下巴已经长出新的胡茬，那个伤口仍然有些微痒，他忍住了挠的冲动。“小伤口而已。”

“下次让你打回来。”Gustave说完自己都笑了一下。

车停在街角一个不起眼的阴影里，Dominic以“你这套衣服只要走近就会把人吓跑”为由让Gustave在车旁等着他，自己则一个人去套情报了。混过一个大黑帮的好处就在于此，不论走到哪里都会找到成员。那几个在哈雷旁边抽烟的地狱天使成员警惕地看着他，Dominic打了个暗号后说明来意，给自己编了一套逃亡复仇戏码后套出了不少中东在巴黎的信息。

转身回到车上时Gustave正靠着车门捏着手机不知道在跟谁聊天。他套了一件驼色的长风衣在外，脖子上原本围着的灰色围巾被他扔到副驾上了，手机的白光点亮了他的眼眸，还有他深黑色的头发，背后的翅膀依旧散发着亮光，照得他周围暖融融的。这样的场景应该出现在老佛爷或者巴黎春天周边的某条街道，或者某幅出自名家不失技巧的一幅现代画上，而不是某个治安混乱的街区。他悄无声息走过去夺走了医生的手机，然后躲过了医生下意识挥出的拳头。

Dominic把手机扔回去“知道这里危险，就不要掏出贵重物品。”

Gustave微愠，“嘿！”

“回基地了，导游。”他重新坐回后座。

“基地十二点关门。”仪表盘上荧绿色的电子钟写着22:53。他低声骂了句脏话，基地太远赶不回去了。

“那就把我送到GIGN附近的酒店吧。”Doninic闭上眼睛，他真的有点累了。

 

然后Gustave就把他带回了自己家里。

Gustave为了工作方便就在GIGN附近买下了一套公寓，对于单身汉来讲有点大了，但还是能感受得到这里充满着生活的气息。客厅里摆放着的家具莫名给人一种“我很贵但很好用”的感觉。

“喝什么？”医生在半开放式厨房里问他，“茶和咖啡，没有酒。”

“茶就好，谢谢。”Dominic依旧处于一脸懵逼状态，他怎么就到了医生家里。

Gustave带他看了客房，暖黄色的壁纸让人感到放松。

“你不会想住在第七区的酒店的，光是价格就能把你逼出大门。”Gustave回到厨房沏茶，Dominic慢吞吞跟在他后面，“请随意，不要拘谨。”

Dominic要了纸和笔在整理今天的信息，医生也不管他，放好茶就去干自己的事情了。

Dominic放下笔的时候公寓静悄悄的，没有一点声响。

他走过浴室门口，发现里面亮着光，但是除了换气扇的嗡鸣外没有任何声音，敲门也没有反应，他试图转动把手，门咔哒一声就开了。

清新好闻的沐浴露香味萦绕在他的鼻尖，热气蒸腾的浴室里医生浸在瓷白色的浴缸里，头歪向一边，一缕头发跳脱了平时的位置，贴在了他的侧脸，看起来是太累睡着了。

他伸手去碰了碰露在水面上的那部分肩膀。“Gustave，醒醒。”

躺在浴缸里的人睁开了眼睛，湿漉漉的还带着困意的眼神让Dominic把手收了回来。

医生把脸扎进水里，用手搓了搓脸又抬起来。

“太困了…我等下就好。”

 

半醒半梦之间。地点是哪里不重要。

他的指尖拂过那人结实匀称的肌肉，刚硬而不失流畅的线条让他无法抑制自己的颤抖。

明亮脆弱的洁白翅膀，是他在这世界上仅此见过的唯一。

想要他。想要他。想要他。他的脑子里有恶魔在咆哮。

小腹早已燃起一丛业火，情欲在血管里横冲直撞。

他深深的喘息着，头部抵在入口，在等身下人的一个命令。

那人仰起头，那双眼睛还是那么的湿漉漉，带着一点慵懒。亚当的苹果滑动，两片嘴唇间吐出带着擦音的词句，带着沉重的喉音。

“Dominic Brunsmeire...”

他睁开眼睛，带着满脑子的混沌和早已坚硬的欲望。

早上七点半。法国巴黎。唔。鼻尖有着清晨冰凉的寒气和一点香水的味道。

在主人的客房里做了一个主人的春梦还勃起可不是什么正常社会里所建议的优雅礼仪。

他站在花洒下，额头抵在温暖的瓷砖块上。热水倾泻而下。他喘息着沿着大脑在梦境残存的一点痕迹撸动，白浊顺着水流流向了下水道。

他知道这是什么，卧底时期不乏有人做过恶劣事情，自从那次以后他不会在公共场所摄入过量饮品。他听过在部队里的种种传闻，他也明白这份情欲与药剂不同，出现在梦境里昭示着这并非是纯粹的镜花水月。

他只是需要作出选择。

 

踏出浴室，他意外发现Gustave已经穿戴整齐出现在厨房。

“快走，出事了。”他看向自己的手机，那里有着Jack的好几个未接来电。他用毛巾胡乱擦了两下头发，拾起外套跟着Gustave冲出门口。

 

他在车上读着新闻和Jack传来的信息。就在昨晚，图卢兹的一所犹太中学遭遇枪击事件，三名学生丧生。

[06:47]Pulse：你的情报来晚了。

他深吸一口气让自己冷静下来，几个小时前他才刚刚把那幅地图传过去，上面标红的几个城市中就有着图卢兹。

[06:52]Bandit：那人抓到了吗

[06:52]Pulse：他正在乖乖躺在办公区外面等着你去抓他呢，天才。当然没有。

[06:53]Bandit：我马上到。

他跟Gustave在地下车库分道扬镳。

他知道内政部在等待Jack和他的最后定论。其实法国人自己已经查得很透彻了，出生于图卢兹的阿尔及利亚裔的伊斯兰教极端分子，本拉登麾下的狂热信徒。电脑屏幕上播放着嫌犯放上YouTube又很快被撤下来的短片，枪口火光迸发，人群四处尖叫奔散，他看着嫌犯的证件照，想象着那一张面孔被自己的信仰扭曲得变了形的样子。

“Mohammed…这种人一定会嘴里喊着真主至大然后找下一个地方接着下手。”Dominic的铅笔在地图上轻轻点着那个代表城市的小圆点，他不善于处理政治问题，但他会给出他所能想到的最好的答案。

他们讨论出几个嫌犯可能会前往的城市和可能会出现的突发状况，给出布防建议，然后只能等待。他讨厌等待。

 

几天后嫌犯最终被现代科技所打败，监控摄像头拍下了他在通往兰斯的高速路上叼着烟头飞速逃窜。最终一切的线索指向了郊外的这一间废弃仓库。

彼时嫌犯枪下已经有了七条人命，又一段新的视频让办公室沉默了起来，那是对道德的蔑视和对法律的挑衅。他并非什么高风亮节之士，但对于这种破坏秩序的行为他仍然感到愤怒。

出发前他在茶水间看到了Gustave，他不应该出现在这里的。

他走进去给自己满了一杯咖啡，办公室里的咖啡永远都会以不同的方式刷新你对咖啡这个物种的难喝下限。

“我猜，你是来找我的。”他扭过头，看向一旁的Gustave。很明显他刚结束了什么训练，军队统一派发的T恤上还有几处深色的印迹，战术手套被摆在玻璃茶几上。

“嗯。”Gustave起身把茶水间的门关上，这个时候部门的人都在忙碌，没有心情去管这一角发生的事情。“你等一下是要去兰斯对吗？”

“没错。”他不明白，Gustave为什么会为了这点小事跑到办公区。

“别莽撞，等大部队来了再行动。我知道你跟Jack是怎么样的人。”

他莫名烦躁起来，Gustave 就是这样，在美国的时候也是那样，只要他在场，每一次训练和演习他都会像个老妈子一样叮嘱这那的。压下心头火，他点了点头。

“我现在还没有收到集合出发的消息，如果…”

“Kateb你闭嘴，我要做什么自有分寸。”他掌心抵上额头去抵挡脑壳深处的跳疼，这几天的文书工作已经让他心烦不已，他只想快点结束。“还有什么事吗？”

Gustave一愣，这是他第一次听到Dominic用这么直白的方式斥责。不过看起来他的情况不太好，翅膀的毛都要炸起来了。

“你知道为什么我的翅膀会发亮吗。”Dominic 摇摇头，不懂他这是要干什么，在这个节骨眼上讲起了别的事情。

“一般人看不到，所以我不必去解释，可你不一样。”Gustave 走近，把他抱进怀里，他身后的翅膀华光大盛，伸展着将他护得更紧。他发现自己几日来的疲倦和焦躁减轻了不少。

“一开始我以为只是普通的能缓解紧张情绪的人类行为在起作用，后来我发现并不是这么简单。”耳边拂过温热的气息，医生身上早就没有了医疗室里消毒水的味道，他开始想念观察期里那些慵懒的午后，温暖又安静，远远的能听到有货车从柏油马路经过，轰隆隆的声音几经墙壁和记忆的反射变得飘忽起来。颈窝的吐息湿润温和，蛊惑着他要做点什么。

他侧头试探性的吻上那饱满的唇弓，用嘴唇小心翼翼地摩擦那块柔软的皮肤，用舌尖濡湿那张平时吐着法式英语的嘴唇，那里有着塞纳河冬风划过的痕迹。他的右手握着医生的手腕，大拇指反复摩挲过那块露出来的皮肤，那点若有似无的温度让他吱喳作响的心不再那么吵闹。他没有进一步的动作，下一刻他们就要回到现实去抓那个杀千刀的嫌犯。

Gustave低声笑起来，Dominic追逐着他扬起来的嘴角。

“我金赛量表*的数值还挺高的。”温热的气息落在Dominic耳畔，他就当这句话是默认了。

Dominic把这个男人环进自己的怀中，片刻后他收回了对Gustave右手的钳制，Jack已经备好车准备出发。

“我这就到。”

回过身来，Dominic手里被塞进了一个黑黝黝的东西。

“我得走了，记住自己的身份，不要惹麻烦。”Gustave扭头离开。

那是一把GIGN的翼型战术刀*，漆黑无光的刀刃上阴刻着Gustave的名字缩写。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有详细性描写。

由于彩虹小队的特殊性，他跟Jack并没有申请到任何的枪支器械和它们的使用权利。Jack阴沉着脸目视前方，不时侧头看着导航，而他则开始回想学过的近身格斗。偌大的废弃厂区让二人组愣了神，最后他们决定分头排查。天气阴沉沉的，低气压让人闷得发慌。Dominic在一间厂房附近发现了新产生的生活垃圾。他拿出手机发送定位，而后摸进了厂房。

厂房里静悄悄的，墙壁上张牙舞爪的满是涂鸦，墙根有着不少啤酒瓶和注射器。雨滴开始噼里啪啦的打在铁皮屋顶上，雨水沿着缝隙顺流而下，重重摔在泥泞不堪的泥地上，土腥味在空气里扩散开来。他猫腰躲在房间的一张办公桌下，蓝牙耳机里的电流声变成了挥之不去的白噪音。

这让他想起了在地狱天使的那一段时光。

视线被黑暗和混乱的镭射灯蒙蔽，觥筹间有人的手拂过杯口，远处舞台的卖唱女郎对着一室混乱抛了一个不知道落向哪里的飞吻，哪里的鸡尾酒被打翻撒了一地，又是哪里的红唇在吐露着娇媚的话语，决定了谁的生死。

他握住绑在左肋下的战术刀刀柄，冰冷粗糙的防滑手柄让他把思绪拉了回来。医疗室，左轮，那个吻，Gustave。深吸一口气让脑子回到现实，不能跟任何人说。

他找到了嫌犯，跟个人资料上的照片相差无几。

闻讯赶来的特警将建筑物包围起来，蓝牙耳机里Jack低声跟他说着排布方位，看起来是跟他们联系上了。

他报告位置，撤出厂房，视线努力不飘向那些废弃物品所在的墙角。

 

落地灯发出昏黄的光线，Gustave把茶放到茶几上，等着他开口。

半响，Dominic把自己扔进布艺沙发里，自暴自弃的开口：“今天执行任务的时候，我想到了你。”

“嗯。为什么？”Gustave几乎整个人都没在阴影里，看不清他的表情。

“那里是旧厂区，荒郊野外的，有很多喝醉了的人和瘾君子去过那里。”

“……是的，然后呢？”

“我想到了我以前卧底的事情。”

沉默。他听着自己呼吸的节奏变慢，心跳的声音在夜间尤其响亮。

“你在那次行动结束后没有告诉你的心理医生。你知道这是什么。”那双眼睛在阴影里被暖光点亮。

“PTSD，我懂。但重点不是这个。”他深呼吸，稳住了自己发颤的声带“然后我想到了你。”

更长的沉默。

时间突然被无限延长，Dominic的心跳开始加快，他低着头，等一个答案原来也有这么辛苦的时候。

他身边的沙发垫沉了下来。

“我很高兴，能在你需要的时候帮到你。”医生握着他右手的手背，低头俯身，那双棕色的眼睛就这么直直看着他。

“还有什么要说的吗，Dominic？”

他揽过他的肩膀，毫不犹豫的吻上那双唇。

Dominic觉得挑战法国人吻技这件事情本来就不太对。一开始的时候两人互不相让，都试图把对方的舌尖勾过来品尝一番个中滋味。Dominic只好使出下三滥招式，屈起膝盖挤进Gustave腿间顶蹭摩擦，这才能勾住安分下来的舌尖，用齿尖轻咬带过来慢条斯理的吮吸着，后者败下阵来几乎要趴跪在他身上，任由着他予取予求。

“去卧室…”Gustave在唇齿间挤出声音。

铁灰色的紧身T恤衫勾勒出他锻炼良好的腰身和手臂线条，宽松的休闲裤也遮不住修长结实的腿部肌肉。Dominic把手伸向他的翅膀，尺骨表面的毛细腻柔软，淡淡的光从手指的缝隙里漏出，他忍不住开始轻抚揉摸起来，翅膀呼的一下从他手心里逃开了。

他发誓他听到了Gustave喉间压抑的一声低吟，一股电流从他的后脊背蹿向下腹。

“别摸那里。”Gustave咬住了下嘴唇内侧，满脸通红，眉头紧锁，银灰色的发丝被打乱了，在洁白的枕头上不可忽视。

Dominic俯下身，吻了吻他紧锁的眉头，然后低头去啃噬他的颈窝。一只手顺着被单悄悄摸摸的滑到背后，抚摸着翅根与背部交界处的那块位置。另一只手则顺着腰线往下滑，隔着布料恶意地揉捏这已经挺立起来的欲望。大拇指挑弄着敏感的铃口，干燥的掌心在柱体上将流出的前液缓慢抹开，灵活的手指则将液体抹匀。

他满意的听到了被Gustave扼在喉咙里的声带的震动。

“都说了…别摸翅膀…”Gustave伸出双臂环抱着他，然后他感觉到翅膀被有点颤抖的触感抚摸开来。

滋啦滋啦的神经电流把触摸的信息回传到大脑，Dominic呼吸一窒，双手的动作停了下来。他不得不抬头大口吸入新鲜空气，试图将这种感觉驱逐出大脑，听到气流擦过气管的声音。

Gustave扳回一局，他眯着眼睛露出了一个坏笑。

然后Dominic用力吻上他的唇，就着那个坏笑，舌头长驱直入，灵活的舌尖游过那颗小小的智齿。

他想要他，想得心脏发疼，想要将他拥入怀中永不放手，想要将他拆吃入腹，想要用自己的身体为他挡下一切风风雨雨。

他来到身下，双手褪下医生的裤子和湿漉漉的内裤，挺立的阴茎就这么暴露在空气中，激得医生打了个冷战。他分开Gustave的双腿，用脸颊和下巴上的胡茬去摩擦大腿内里那块柔软的皮肤。Gustave挣扎起来想要说些什么，被Dominic按住了膝弯动弹不得。他用嘴唇去摩擦那里，用舌头去湿润那块皮肤，用虎牙叼起那一小片皮肤，把那里变得嫣红。然后他往上去找那被冷落了的那根阴茎，沾满了被涂抹开的前液，在月光下亮晶晶的。他用双手按住Gustave挣扎的手腕，俯身将阴茎上的前液舔了个干净。他的舌尖绕着顶端打转，然后缓慢的将它吞了进去。随着嘴唇的上下，身下人的呼吸变得零碎起来，手心下的腕部肌肉变得紧绷，右手手指被人握紧又松开。他最后用舌头从下往上用力舔舐，附上一个重重的吮吸，才依依不舍的离开了那里。

“有润滑的东西吗？”Dominic起身，把碍事的衣物脱掉。

“床头柜抽屉里有…”他伸手去够，被Dominic按下肩膀抢先一步。他拉开抽屉，里面放着一瓶香草味润滑和一盒超薄避孕套，全新的。Dominic看向正在试图甩掉紧身衬衣的医生，眼神变了。

“你以前有跟男人做过吗？”他装作不在意的挥了挥避孕套盒子。

“没有。”医生别过头。

Dominic取出一片小方片，把盒子扔了回去。他把润滑油倒在手心搓开，让自己的体温暖化这些粘稠物。

很快，第一根手指抵在了入口，这让Gustave 不安的扭动了一下。

“嘘…放松，”Dominic的手指在褶皱边缘或轻或重的按压着，另一只手抚过医生因为紧张而紧绷起来的后背，“你还欠我一枪呢。”

“有没有人说过你的幽默感很可怕？”Gustave拧眉。

“没有，我不讲笑话。”他把食指捅了进去，吻上皱作一团的眉心。

“嗯…”医生抬起头，双手环住他的脖颈将Dominic拉下来吻上他的嘴唇。法国人的舌尖引着他深入，带着他一起纠缠不清，口腔和指尖的炙热要一路焚烧到他的心脏。

“我其实…很久以前就知道了…”Gustave在吻与吻的间隙模模糊糊的吐出几个单词。

“什么事情？”

“我那天走了之后，你的反常训练情况…”体内的手指擦过那一点，Gustave顿了一下稳住自己，“我都知道…”

回应他的是第二根手指和肩头上的噬咬。Dominic将两根手指旋转深入，不时屈起指尖去拂过那一点，然后听着耳边或轻或重的呻吟和喘息。他在Gustave的肩头和锁骨留了不少痕迹，只要他在公共淋浴间脱下衣服，或者只穿着一件圆领T恤训练的时候，所有人都能看得到，都会明白这一个讲话总是带着法国口音的医生是属于他的。

他决定假装忘记刚刚从盒子里拿出来的那一小片东西。抽出手，把剩下的润滑油抹在自己的阴茎上，他不会让这个狡猾的医生再跑了。

“最后一次机会，现在推开我还来得及。”龟头抵上了入口，Dominic在他耳边低声说着，有一瞬他错觉自己回到了那一晚的梦中，隐秘又触不可及的眩晕。

“我好像也没有拒绝过你什么事情。”医生把手环到他的后背，指尖轻抚过他背上的一片黑色的羽毛。

“只是客套问一下，你跑不掉的。”被润滑扩张过的内壁很快让阴茎滑了进去，Dominic伏在他身上，强行抑制住自己四肢百骸里沸腾的血液，用极慢的速度推进着，让医生适应这种被入侵的感觉。他爱死了这种被紧紧包裹的感觉，肠道里的温暖紧致让他时不时停下来喘一口气，然后低声安慰着医生让他再放松一点。

当Dominic全部进去的时候两人的额头已经布满了汗珠，Gustave试图屈起膝盖磨蹭着身上人的腰侧，发现这只会让那根东西进得更深。

“不急，我们明天休假…”Dominic低头咬住他的耳垂分散他的注意力。他等着背上的手不再紧张的揪住他的羽毛，那让他有些疼痛，却并不讨厌。

他开始缓慢的进出着，交合处传来的热量和快感几乎要让他控制不住，但是不，有些事情他还需要搞清楚。

Gustave难耐的哼哼两下，示意一般的扭了一下腰。然而Dominic却开始啃咬他左边的乳头，身下的动作不疾不徐。

“医生，我有个问题想要请教你。”他缓慢的舔舐啃咬着那一点，一手揽过他的后腰，一手抚上他的后颈，拉近两人之间本来就为负的距离。

“什，什么？”医生的脑子已经泡在了浓稠粘腻的情欲里，完全没有了思考的能力，嗓子里发出来的声音也变得黏黏糊糊的。

“你是什么时候买的润滑剂？”他放过了那一点红肿，转而向上去用鼻子蹭Gustave的下巴，那里新出的胡茬有点刺人。他看着Gustave湿润的眼睛，右眼被右手手背挡住了，左眼眼眶发红，半眯起来，隐隐有泪痕从长长的睫毛蜿蜒流过他微微发红的脸颊。这幅画面对他而言无异于煎熬，让他恨不得立刻就操翻这个不诚实的医生，但他要问到想要的答案。见Gustave没有回答，他猛然动作了两下，让身下人夹紧了后穴。

“医生，我在请教你问题。”他又停下来，声音里全是因为克制而出现的颤抖和低沉。眼睛里开始泛出自己都没有察觉到的深邃。这让Gustave意识到了什么。

“你这是在嫉妒吗？”医生翘起嘴角，把右手伸向他的脸颊，指尖拂过那天决斗时子弹留下的擦伤，从颧骨一路滑向下巴，“你来到法国的第二天，我就买了。”

“哼。”Dominic使力将两人换了个位置，听到了医生试图扼死在喉间的一声闷哼，也没有错过夹得更紧的下身。

“那么就此事我需要补偿。”他玩弄着医生颈后的一缕碎发，语气又变得轻挑起来。

“嗯…？”医生摆脱他的双手直起身来，双腿跪在他的腰侧，双手撑着他的盆骨，那双白色的羽翼此刻在他的后背完全打开。一个凡人居然在一个天使的体内肆意横行，这在Dominic本来就硬的发疼的阴茎上又加了一把火。

那个天使就这么毫不设防的坐在上面，平日梳得整齐的背头乱糟糟的，几缕碎发粘在颊边，咬着自己的唇角，微眯着眼睛盯着他，他缓慢的上下着试图舒缓自己身体里横冲直撞的情欲。Dominic颤抖着发出舒适的叹息，视线黏着在身上人，手掌顺着肌肉起伏的纹路从他的膝弯一路滑向腹股沟。

“可以了，医生…”他一把扯过Gustave撑在身侧的手，把它钉在医生的头侧，腰部发力把医生重新压在身下夺回了控制权。医生的手心被汗水覆盖，滑溜溜的几乎要抓不住，他把医生的五指挑开，然后把自己的五指卡进指缝，直到他们的手心严丝合缝的贴在一起。现在他能完完全全的感受着医生了，十指交叉的亲密感，紧贴着胸膛的搏动，还有交合处紧紧吸着他的热度，无一不在催促着他。

他在抽插中不断进攻着扩张时找到的那一点，用力吻上医生的唇，把他的呻吟和抗议全部淹没在舌齿之间。医生的指腹磨蹭着他的手背，回应着他似的把他的手握得更紧。他喜欢他的医生这样，完全的臣服于他给予的快感中，那是只有他才能看到的风景。

“啊…唔Dominic——”Gustave松开不知道什么时候攀上他肩头的手往下伸去，久久不能抒解的感觉已经焚烧掉了他的所有矜持与自制，感官只剩下了耳畔粗重的呼吸和下身的冲撞。只需要两下就可以——

“等我。”一只手随着气喘吁吁的话语无情的把他的手按在床单上，这只能让他往上挺腰去蹭一蹭Dominic结实的小腹。然后他的手被松开，随后是阴茎被突然抓住，手掌的老茧摩擦着柱体让他忍不住随着节奏往上顶蹭。在前后夹攻之下医生终究还是释放了出来，他咬着电兵的肩头发出了呜咽，白浊落在了两人的小腹上。而Dominic也被那一刻肠道里的炙热和紧致激得射了出来。

两人气喘吁吁的瘫在床上，Dominic举起十指相扣的右手，过程中两人一直没有松开。他用嘴唇去摩挲他的大拇指和手背，还有那修长灵活的四指，最后沿着一条自下而上贯穿了大拇指腹的疤痕上轻轻的舔舐。

“我要去洗个澡。”Gustave的声音有点嘶哑，他试图挣开这个黏糊糊的怀抱，阴茎从他的后穴里滑了出去，却被一只手拦腰往后拖入了怀里。

“明天再洗。”Dominic把他环得更紧了，鼻尖蹭着医生的脖颈。

 

冬季的欧洲天总是亮得很晚，Dominic睁眼的时候窗外才亮起一点微光，床头的电子时钟告诉他已经八点了。他身边的被子被掀开，凹陷还有着一点余温。他把头扎到枕头里，闻到的味道跟昨天晚上在医生身上的一样。

不是梦。

他站在浴室里，镜子中的那个人肩头上有一个不浅的牙印，还有深深浅浅的吻痕落在他的脖颈和锁骨上。Gustave的指甲很短，他的抓挠并没有在他身上留下什么痕迹。翅膀的羽毛有些凌乱，等一下洗澡的时候流水会把他们冲刷回原来的位置。

Dominic看到镜子里的人用手覆住那个牙印，几不可见的笑了起来。

 

【BanditXDoc】Wings-完结

Summary ：甜一下，刀一下，不花一分钱！(。

他跌坐在墙角，脚边躺着颈间被捅了个血窟窿的歹徒。视野边缘的灰色随着心脏的跳动一点点侵蚀着他。感觉不到疼，伤口冰凉又炙热，流出的液体黏滑稠密，泅湿了他的衣服。他想起今天早上Gustave带他去的那家咖啡店，咖啡豆和烤面包的味道还萦绕在他的鼻尖，那里的肉桂可颂跟浓缩的味道很搭，跟不在工作状态下的医生也很搭。

他握紧了那把沾满血的翼型战术刀，但无力阻止意识的远去。

“Dominic！”耳机里的声音跟远处楼梯间的回声重叠在一起，有人在叫他的名字。

他坠入黑暗。

 

在隐隐约约间他感受到身下担架床的震动，耳边是急促的脚步声和医护人员嘈杂的声音。

“Gustave...”他看着那抹熟悉的灰色头发，试图瞪大眼睛看得更清楚些，又昏了过去。

 

挣扎着抬起干涩的眼皮，耳边电子监视仪发出了欢快的滴滴声宣告了他的醒转。另一种与治疗室不同的消毒水味告诉他这是在医院。他试图发声，干燥的喉咙因为冷空气的刺激难受起来，他发出了微弱的咳嗽声，惊醒了床边坐着的人。

“说真的，你还不醒我们就要通知你家里人了。”Gustave帮他坐起来，然后去倒水。“别呛到了。”

他用水润了下喉咙，在昏沉的脑子里检索自己想要问的问题。

“我…我躺多久了？”他的声音仍然嘶哑。

“三天。失血过多，有一刀差点刺中你的肺。”医生的语气毫无波澜。

“我家里人知道了吗？”

“因为没有下病危通知书，所以没有。”

这几句问话抽空了他的所有力气，他疲倦地靠在病床上。

两人安静地在黑暗里对视。

“再有下次我就不会再给你了。”Gustave把战术刀从口袋里掏出来放在病床旁边的柜子上。Dominic察觉到对方语气中的不悦。

说点什么，不要让新风系统的嗡鸣填满空间。

什么情况才叫下次？是不要再弄脏他的刀，还是不要再去冒险？

“我很抱歉。”

“为了什么？”

他刚开始运作起来的大脑疼痛欲裂，只能停止思考低头不语。

“这是我们的工作，你不用为此而道歉。”Gustave关门离开，过一会儿值班医生敲门进来给他做检查。

出院的时候Emma和Gilles开着辆黑色的雷诺来接他，Gustave没有来。而这几天处理文书工作的时候也没有见到他，偶尔在训练场见到他也只是留下一个背影，白色的翅膀低垂着，他也没有勇气上去打个招呼或者去他的公寓。

这是被拒绝了啊，Dominic躺在基地冰冷的木板床上想着，努力抑制着心底在深夜被放大的异样的抽痛。

 

他最终还是在停车场截住了Gustave。

“什么事？”语气是冰冷不耐的，Dominic很少从来没有听到过医生这样讲话。

“我们需要谈一谈。”他跟Gustave相距三步远的时候停下了脚步。

“我最近很忙。”

“就一会儿。”

“好吧。谈什么？”

他真的很不擅长人际交往，嘴巴想要说出心里的话真的很困难，跟身边的人坦白也要花上好几天的时间组织语言。他们两个人之间总有一个人要挑明讲出来，与其打哑谜他更愿意主动出击。

“我不应该这么莽撞的。”

“你确实不应该！”骤然提高的音量让两人都吓了一跳。

“谢谢你的关心。”他低头往前走了一步，医生像是要后退，但还是定在了原地。他看向对面人，昏暗的灯光也无法掩盖医生疲惫的神色。

“还有，我很抱歉，是因为我没有保护好我自己——但我没有办法给你承诺，我不知道下次会发生什么。”

“我说过，那是你的工作，没有必要…”医生挥手试图尽快结束这个话题。

“我不是为了我的工作抱歉。”他深吸一口气，把他们之间的距离缩减到呼吸可闻，然后拉住了试图逃开的医生，“我为了辜负你的关心而感到抱歉。”

他贪婪地呼吸着带着Gustave味道的空气，生怕下一刻医生会抽身离开。

他们就着这个姿势站了许久，直到医生叹了口气。

“我真的没有生你的气。”医生别开了视线。

Dominic把他揽入怀中，手臂的动作牵动到了右腹的伤口，他呲了一下嘴角。“我知道。那也不是你的错。”

那只是卑微得可笑的自责。

“你不能——你不能在那样的夜晚之后就让我收到这样的消息。”医生靠在他的肩上，声音闷闷的从他们贴合的胸膛里传过来。

“没事的。”他伸手去理顺他有点凌乱的白色羽毛，他的医生应该是整洁自信的，不应该是这样的疲惫不堪。他用嘴唇描着医生的耳廓“我们还可以有很多个那样的夜晚。”

Dominic感受着彼此剧烈跳动的心脏逐渐平复，最后互相应和着证明彼此的存在。

“我知道附近有一家中餐馆。”医生推开了他，熟练的滑入驾驶座。“你要请客。”

“好的，我请客。”Dominic笑着跟上他。


End file.
